


one of the best sounds

by Mars_and_Moon



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: Nico bought Levi a drink, Levi bought Nico a drink. It's a circle of buying drinks and now they're both a little drunk.





	one of the best sounds

**Author's Note:**

> this is actual garbage but, still, you'll get it
> 
> enjoy

**38\. “I like your laugh.”**

 

Levi Schmitt was a little drunk. Technically it wasn't his fault, seeing as he wasn't buying his own drinks, Nico Kim was. This event seemed to keep happening between the two, Nico would buy Levi a round, and then tried to pay him back by buying another round. It was a cycle of them getting a little more than tipsy whenever they were both at Joe’s , which happened more often the one would think.

So Levi was a little drunk, and apparently a little bit drunk Levi thought Nico was the funniest person on the planet. 

“I like your laugh,” Nico said suddenly, okay, maybe his words were a little slurred when he said it, but it didn’t change the meaning. “It’s like, one of the best sounds in the world.”

Levi was blushing, and trying to hide said fact by ordering yet another round of drinks. A bad idea in hindsight, but cut him some slack, he was drunk and Nico was really attractive. At some point, he did manage to stutter out a thank you of sorts. 

Nico smiled at him, and Levi might have spilled his drink, but it was okay, because Nico helped him clean it up, and the two of them laughed. 

It was a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully you know the drill by now, i'm aspen, i'm fandom trash, and i procrastinate writing actual fic's 
> 
> comments & kudos make me smile


End file.
